A Perfect Family
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Samantha see's a resemblance between Optimus Prime's voice and the voice of a certain donkey, she get's herself in a ticklish situation. Rated T for mentions of past violence and death. Lots of tickles as well. Fluffy and cute.


**(After hearing all of the amazing and wonderful praise from my story "A True Father Figure, For A Very Special Girl", I have decided to make a sequel for you all to enjoy. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee belong to Hasbro. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me. The mention of the character Eeyore belongs to the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Rated T for mentions of past violence and mentions of death.)**

* * *

**A Perfect Family**

* * *

It has been about three weeks, since Samantha, the 7-year-old girl with Autism, was taken in as a surrogate daughter to the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He had taken her in as his own, after he had heard of the incident when a boy from her school viciously harm her, and she was very upset over the situation. It wasn't until Prime came to her and expressed his true feelings for her that their relationship grew into something bigger, for Samantha not only saw Optimus Prime as a great friend, but an living image of her past father who had died about a year ago. He and Optimus Prime were very much alike; they were patient with her, they listened to what she said, and that they cared about her more than anything.

Samantha now hung around with the Autobot commander wherever he went, on patrols, to the weapons facility, and pretty much everywhere. Even though he didn't mind having this little tag-a-long with him, he couldn't help but notice his men taking a moment from their task just to watch the tiny girl follow the giant robot. Not that he found it embarrassing, but he felt as if they would start making fun of him behind his back, but then they remembered about Samantha being diagnosed with Autism and understood why she liked being around him. That was one thing that made him feel better, but still...

One day, while on one of his daily walks around the base to check on his men, Optimus, with Samantha by his side, happened to hear a tiny giggle from her. He stopped in his tracks and Samantha stopped as well, wondering why he stopped.

"What's wrong, daddy" She asked, even though it seemed strange for her to call Optimus, 'daddy', Optimus Prime was actually okay with her calling him that.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were giggling a moment ago. Would you mind telling me why?" He asked.

Samantha went silent for a moment. He wanted to know why she was laughing. She really did not want to admit that she was laughing because Optimus's voice reminded her of the voice of Eeyore form Winnie the Pooh, but he did seem serious.

"I was just laughing at myself. I just feel giggly, that's all." She lied.

Optimus could tell that she was hiding something, but did not want to push her and decided to go along with it. "Very well, if that is what is making you laugh, I won't ask again."

Samantha was glad to see he was fooled and they went on down the hallway. Just then, a tiny giggle was heard again, only a little louder this time.

Now Optimus had to know what was so funny. "Alright, little one, what is the real reason for your laughter?" He looked at her with a playful expression.

Samantha just couldn't hold it in any longer. Now that he was looking at her like that, she knew that she had been found out.

"Oh, okay. Your voice reminds me of Eeyore form Winnie the Pooh. There, I said it. I can't help but laugh at how your voice is so much like his." Samantha finally spoke, giggling at the end, but then stopped when she saw a look in Optimus's optics that made her feel almost nervous.

"Are you comparing me to an animated beast of burden?" Optimus couldn't help but chuckle as Samantha nodded, and he then laughed. "Now, you are in for it."

* * *

As Bumblebee made his way to the rec room, he heard the scream of a little girl, followed by hysterical laughter as he turned to see Samantha running towards him.

"Bumblebee! Quick! You gotta hide me! He's after me!" She cried frantically, jumping up and down.

"Easy, kiddo. Who's after you?" He asked.

"Optimus, now please hide me!" Samantha pleaded, and Bumblebee scooped her in his hands and cupped them around her, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Stay quiet." He whispered.

"I will." Samantha answered quietly, but then she curled into a ball as she felt the foot falls of the Prime come closer.

It wasn't long before Optimus was there beside Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, have you seen Samantha around? I have been looking for her." He asked the scout, but Bumblebee lied that he had not seen the girl anywhere. Optimus nodded in understanding and was just about to leave when...

*Atchoo*

Optimus stopped and turned back to Bumblebee, who had a look of some one who had been caught doing a trick.

"Bumblebee, where is Samantha?" He inquired as he came up to Bumblebee.

"I already told you, I don't know, sir. I haven't seen her all day." Bumblebee tried to say calmly, but was starting to shake minutely. Optimus saw this as a sign that Bumblebee was lying and thought of a way to make the scout admit where Samantha was.

Optimus Prime walked behind the still Bumblebee and snaked his digits across Bumblebee's sides, making the scout yelp.

"Come now, Bumblebee. I know you know where the little child is, so you may as well admit it." Optimus teased as his digits started tickling Bumblebee's unprotected stomach. Bumblebee had to fight the urge to laugh, but the blue, digits were wiggling very fast and hard and it was becoming more difficult by the minute.

"You look as if you can't take it anymore. Well, tell me where Samantha is and I will stop." Prime snickered as his digits made their way up to Bumblebee's arm joints, and this finally made Bumblebee laugh out loud.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M SORRY, SAMANTHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bumblebee laughed as his hands unfurled and Samantha fell but was quickly caught by Optimus.

"Aha! I thought you were with him. Now, what was this about me sounding like a donkey?" HE teased as he used one digit to tickle the little girl and she laughed hard.

"AAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! DADDY, STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Samantha screamed as Prime's digit wiggled into her stomach, making the tickling sensation reach its max.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle! I'm going to tickle your tummy, Samantha! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Optimus cooed and sang as he watched the girl squirm in the palm of his hand, desperate to get away, but could not. His finger kept wiggling up and down quickly along the soft, ticklish surface of Samantha's belly, and even went side to side to make Samantha suffer her tickle torture, but did his best to not harm her, and it was working very well. Samantha was not hurt, but was left to endure the endless tickles to her belly, but despite that, she liked it, for it felt fun being tickled by Optimus Prime.

After about five minutes, Optimus then stopped tickling the little girl, so that she could refresh herself by regaining her breathe. When she caught her breath, Samantha smiled and hugged his chest plate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you were like Eeyore, but that was fun."

Optimus Prime only chuckled, using two digits to pet her back, affectionately. "I know, I just couldn't resist tickling you. You have such an adorable laughter." Prime then placed Samantha on the ground, apologized to Bumblebee for tickling him and made his way out.

Bumblebee saw that Samantha wanted revenge and decided to help. "Wait here." He motioned as he snuck up on the unsuspecting leader. Waiting for the right moment, Bumblebee leapt onto Optimus and they were soon on the ground with Bumblebee trying to hold him down. "Get him, Samantha! He's all yours."

"Yipee! Tickle attack!" Samantha shouted and ran up the Prime's stabilizing servo to his stomach and started tickling him.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SAMANTHA, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Optimus roared with the most powerful laughter as the tiny fingers danced along his metal body, tickling everywhere, his stomach, his sides, and even up to one of his arm joints.

Samantha kept up the tickling until she saw Prime had had enough and stopped, allowing the powerful Autobot to breathe hard, and then found herself being picked up and was face to face with Optimus. "What am I going to do with you." He chuckled, and Samantha just laughed as she hugged his face. Bumblebee couldn't help but join in and hugged the Prime as well, for this was nothing less than a perfect family moment for them all, brother, sister, and father.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Just a random idea that came to me one day, and it would not get out of my head until I just had to type it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and feel free to comment. Also a little trivia. Peter Cullen, who does the voice for Optimus Prime, also did the voice of Eeyore in the Winnie the Pooh television series. I just thought it would be funny if Samantha thought that their voices were alike, and I hope you found it funny too. This is Sparkling Lover signing off. Until next time.)**


End file.
